Season 3
Season 3 of Revenge is set to begin airing in the United States on September 29, 2013, the second batch on March 9. Season 3 still airs on Sundays at 9/8c on the ABC Television Network. The show was officially renewed on May 11, 2013, a day before the conclusion of Season 2, and production began in July 2013. Plot Emily Thorne (Emily Van Camp) is the newest arrival in the Hamptons. By all appearances, she's a friendly and sophisticated "girl next door," but the exclusive world she's immersed herself in is tied to a dark family history, and Emily is anything but what she seems. After her father was framed for a horrific crime by neighbors he trusted and was sentenced to a life in prison, Emily never saw her father again and spent her childhood consumed by rage, loss and betrayal. Years later she returned to the Hamptons under an assumed identity with one endgame - REVENGE, every social overture a carefully planned chip at the foundation of her sworn enemies until their lives come crashing down around them. Now she must face the consequences of her actions and the havoc she has wreaked on those around her as she continues her fight to avenge her father's death. "Revenge" stars Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson, Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne, Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross, Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson, Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter, Josh Bowman as Daniel Grayson, Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson, and Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis. "Revenge" is executive produced by Sunil Nayar, Marty Bowen and Wyck Godfrey ("Twilight"). The series, created by Mike Kelley, is produced by ABC Studios. Cast Main Cast * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne (12/22) * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson (12/22) * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson (12/22) * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson (12/22) * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter (12/22) * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross (12/22) * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke (12/22) * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis (12/22) Supporting Cast * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal (10/22) * Justin Hartley as Patrick Osbourne (9/22) * Annabelle Stephenson as Sara Munello (6/22) * Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis (4/22) * Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke (3/22) (archive footage in 3x02, 3x10 & 3x11) *Stephanie Jacobsen as Niko Takeda (2/22) * Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport (1/22) * Connor Paolo as Declan Porter (1/22) (archive footage in 3x02) * James Tupper as David Clarke (1/22) (archive footage in 3x10) Guest Cast * James LeGros as Father Paul Whitley (3/22) *Conor Leslie as Bianca (2/22) *Nazneen Contractor as Jessica Roche (2/22) *Diogo Morgado as Dr. Jorge Valez (1/22) *Kathleen York as Sheila Lurie (1/22) *Brianna Brown as Lacey (1/22) *Gloria Votsis as Morgan Holt (1/2) *Anil Kumar as Rohan Kamath (1/22) *Ana Ortiz as Bizzy Preston (1/22) *Alex Slowitz as Stalker (1/22) *Fredric Lehne as Detective (1/22) Upcoming Cast *Brett Cullen as Jimmy Brennan, Patrick's biological father. *Gail O’Grady as Stevie, Conrad's ex-wife *Jayne Brooke as Loretta, Sara's mother *TBA as Pascal LeMarchal, Margaux's father. He will have a five episode arc. http://tvline.com/2013/12/17/homeland-season-4-spoilers-carrie-quinn-romance/ Characters who were announced for Season 2 but did not appear: * TBA as Hideo Kita, a Japanese business owner who will be helping Emily and may have some connection to Satoshi Takeda * TBA as Ethan, potentially Daniel's half-brother; falsely and initially assumed to be the character Barry Sloane will portray * TBA as Daniel and Charlotte's other half-brother * TBA as Daniel and Charlotte's third half-brother * TBA as Conrad's sister }} Episodes List Gallery Pictures Revenge S3 Key Art.jpg Season 3 - Cast.jpg Season 3 - Emily Thorne.jpg Season 3 - Nolan Ross.jpg Season 3 - Aiden Mathis.jpg Season 3 - Jack Porter.jpg Season 3 - Daniel Grayson.jpg Season 3 - Victoria Grayson.jpg Season 3 - Charlotte Clarke.jpg Season 3 - Conrad Grayson.jpg Videos Revenge Season 3 Promo (HD) Revenge Season 3 Promo 2 ABC Revenge Recap + Season 3 Extended Promo Trivia * This will be the first season with Sunil Nayar as the showrunner since Mike Kelley stepped down. *There have been several cast changes, (with only 8 regulars): **Major characters such as Declan Porter (Connor Paolo) and Amanda Clarke (Margarita Levieva) will not be returning this season. Ashley Davenport (Ashley Madekwe) has stated she will be leaving Revenge in Season 3 due to being no 'storyline left for her to tell'. However, her arc will close within the first episode. **New major additions who have been given multi-arc expansive storylines include: Patrick Harper (Justin Hartley), Firstborn Son of Victoria Grayson and Margaux LeMarchal (Karine Vanasse), A woman from Daniel's past. Aiden Mathis (Barry Sloane) returns as a regular after being promoted towards the mid-season finale of Season 2. Revenge 2x14 Emily & Amanda (Death)|Amanda's last moments Revenge 2x21 2x22 Declan Dies|Declan's last moments Revenge Season 3 Premiere "Fear" Ashley's Dismissal HD|Ashley's departure References Category:Seasons Category:Season 3